Live With Fran and Max
by nannygirl
Summary: Fran and Max are reunited on a famous Talk show


_Let's go over this once again. None of these characters belong to me nor dose the show. If they did I would be the happiest person, cause that would mean I've met the Fab four. Anyway no one sue please! Now before I forget nothing in this story belongs to me, just the story._

Note: Come on everyone we ok I need New Fics or at least updates! 

**Live with Fran & Max**

Five years ago, Fran left Max in London(Fran's gotta have it).Fran now dose hair for many celebrities, Grace is now in high school, B. just graduated from high school, and Maggie just graduated collage. After Niles heart attack CC realized she loved him and found out he loved her. They've been married for four years now they're expecting a baby in 2 months. And Maxwell just works. (Big surprise huh?) He and CC are producing a very big play that they wrote called "the secretary". It was based on the family's life with Fran.

**Office cc and Niles enter.**

CC: Maxwell you'll never guess what happened.

Max: What?

Niles: Guess.

Max: I don't want to guess. Just tell me what happened.

CC: My father called and is giving his house in Hawaii to me and Niles.

Max: What CC you can't go what about the play? And Niles what about the house, the children, me?

Niles: I told you he'd over react.

**They laugh**

Max: You two have better have come in to tell me something important. That's true!

CC: The producers of Live with Regis and Kelly just called and they want us to come on the show.

Max: Oh really, when?

CC: Monday.

Max: Valentines Day?

CC: Yeah.

Max: And you two are ok with this?

Niles: Sir, everyday is Valentines Day for us.

**They kiss quickly**

Max: Alright CC if you're up to it. I've got no plans.

**They exit**

Niles: But you will.

**Monday Max getting his make up done, CC in red maternity blouse and black pants and Niles in a red long sleeve shirt and some pants enter.**

Max: CC, why aren't you getting you're make up done?

Niles: They didn't have enough make up to help her.

CC: Shut up Benson.

Max: I have one more question why is the set decorated with flowers and candles?

Niles: Well sir it is still Valentines Day.

Max: Alright I'm just happy you two didn't set me up on another date.

Niles: We promised last year remember?

CC: No more of my sortie sisters.

Max: I'm hopping you two kept you're promise is all.

**Next scene Regis in a suit with a blue tie and Kelly in a red dress her hairs lose.**

Regis: Today's show is a big surprise two people are being reunited don't even know that they're going to be reunited.

Kelly: The woman doesn't even know she's gonna be on the show!

Regis: So please help us welcome the woman who's sitting in seat 102 Miss. Fran Fine!

**The camera shows Fran coming down in a red mini skirt and leopard blouse**

Fran: Oh my God, this is so exciting!

Regis: So Fran are you ready to see the man you left years ago?

Fran: Oh yeah.

Kelly: Well I don't see why you left him he's gorges.

Regis: Aren't you married? Anyways everyone put you're hand together for Mr. Maxwell Sheffield!

**He comes out and both he and Fran have their moth's wide open.**

Regis: Well don't just stand there hug. Or at least shake hands.

Max: Excuse me but I think I'm on the wrong show.

Kelly: No you're not so come and sit down.

**Fran and Max sit on this purple love seat, while Regis and Kelly sit on some purple chairs.**

Regis: So we know how you met and we know why you left. But what we want to know is how was that day for you? Maxwell.

Max: Well after she left the day was terrible.

Fran: Aw.

Max: Because when you left I had gotten a call from the CC saying that Niles had a heart attack.

Fran: Oh my god. Is he ok?

Niles os: Why don't you see for yourself?

**Fran turns around to see him and they walk over to each other and hug.**

Fran: Oh God.

**They sit down**

Max to Niles: I'm gonna kill you and you're wife.

Regis: Niles is the one who set this whole thing up.

Fran: Oh that's a shocker. This yenta was always trying to get me and him together.

Kelly: Really?

Niles: Well can't you tell they belong together?

Kelly & Regis: True.

Kelly: So Maxwell you were saying.

Max: Niles had a heart attack and I just couldn't go after her.

Fran: Ya couldn't have called either.

Max: Like I was saying I couldn't go after her because I had to go to Niles.

1995

**Hospital **

CC: Niles?

Niles: What?

CC: Not that I care or anything but… how are you feeling?

Niles: I've been better. Are you alright?

CC: I'm fine why?

Niles: Because your eyes look watery.

CC: It's just some dirt.

Niles: And red. Miss. Babcock were you crying? Because of me?

CC: No. The only reason I'd be crying right now would be because you're alright. And they wouldn't be happy tears.

Niles: So if I wouldn't have made it you would be happy?

CC: Yes.

Niles: Ok now look me in the eye and say it.

**CC looked into his gorgeous baby blue eyes with hesitation.**

CC: If you would have died I would have been h… hopeless without you Niles. I know I'm probably making a fool out of myself but I have to tell you something. I love you. I've loved for a long time but I've always thought you hated me and if I told you you'd laugh in my face. And then this happened and I thought I'd never be able to tell you. And I just…

**Before she could finish Niles took her face into his hands and kissed her.**

Niles: I love you too.

CC: Really?

Niles: Always have and always will.

CC: Oh God Niles.

**They hug.**

**Hour's later max enters to see CC sitting on the bed with Niles.**

Max: Niles Thank god you're alright. How are you feeling? Good. That's good. What's going on with you two?

Niles: We're in love sir.

Max: With each other!

Niles and CC: Yes.

Niles: Where's Miss. Fine?

Max: Oh I'll explain later.

Niles: Oh what did you do now you shmendrik!

**Max gives him a look.**

Niles and CC: Medication.

2000

**Talk show**

Fran: Wait a minute you and Miss. Babcock are together.

Niles: Yes only she's not Miss. Babcock anymore.

Fran: Then who… Oh my God! Well where is she?

**Just then CC enters Fran rushes over there**

Regis: Maybe we should have reunited these three.

Fran: I can't believe this you two are married and are going to have a baby before me! How could this be happening?

**She starts talking fast**

Kelly: Fran, Fran, Fran!

Fran: Wha!

Kelly: We have a surprise for you.

Fran: Oh. Well then show me already.

**They put in a tape**

Maggie, Grace, B os: Hey Fran!

Grace os: A lot of things have changed around here since you left.

B os: First let's start with us.

Maggie os: This was me when you left (picture of Maggie in 4th season) and this is me now.

**She's wearing jeans and a blue sweater and has hair that stops right below her ears.**

B os: This was me when you left (picture of B in 4th season) and this is me now.

**He's wearing some jeans with a green t-shirt his hair is sort of spiky**.

Grace os: Don't forget me (picture of Grace in 4th season) and now.

**She comes out wearing some badge shorts and a pink t-shirt her hair is below her shoulders.**

Maggie: When you left Niles had a heart attack.

Grace: I think he heard you and dad fighting.

B: We had to stay here but Niles told us what had happened.

Maggie: Get ready for this.

Grace: He and Miss. Babcock were in love!

B: They dated for about 6 months.

Maggie: Then Niles popped the big question.

Grace: You know the one you wanted dad to ask you but he never did! Sorry dad it's in the script Niles gave us.

B: The house changed too.

Maggie: The kitchen is now orange instead of green.

**They show pictures.**

Grace: And it's not full of laughter any more.

B: Well except for Niles and CC's room. But that's another story.

Maggie: CC also remembers our names!

Grace: Niles is still the big yenta he was but wasn't during the first few months after you left.

B: You should have seen him he was so mad at dad.

Maggie: Everyone was.

Grace: But now we aren't so mad at him.

B: He and CC wrote a play called the secretary.

Maggie: It's about our lives when you were still around.

Grace: Dad doesn't date any more.

B: Niles thinks he still in love with you.

Maggie: We all do.

Grace: We know you may not forgive dad but please…

Maggie, B, Grace: Come back Fran we miss you.

**End of tape**

Regis: Come on out kids!

**They come out. B wearing a black turtle neck, Grace wearing a knee high blue dress, Maggie wearing a black pant suit**

Fran: AH! My babies!

**They all hug. Then sit down**

Kelly: You guys look like one big happy family. Don't they?

Regis: I'm glad you did bring them here. Now before we send you out we've got a couple of surprises for you. Fran this one for you.

**The tape begins Max in a suit with blue tie in the office Niles in a suit with brown tie next to him.**

Max: Oh god Niles what have I done. Answer that and you're fired. How could I let her go? How could I take advantage of her?

Niles: How could you take it back?

**He gives him a look.**

Niles: Sorry Sir, but why couldn't you just tell her how you feel?

Max: Because I don't know how I feel.

Niles: Oh puh-lease! Sir everyone knows how you feel for her. Now if she were here what would you tell her.

Max: Well first I'd apologize.

Niles: Ok pretend she's sitting right there. (Pointing to the green love seat) Now talk to her.

Max: No!

Niles: Fine I'm leaving I've got a date with CC. But you better practice or I will not help you find her.

**He exits.**

Max: Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Miss. Fine Fran I'm sorry I toke advantage of you. Even if you say I didn't I still feel as if I did. I think we rushed into it and that's why I feel this way. So I'm sorry please come back home. Maybe we could take this slow like start dating then maybe one day something more. Please Fran come home I miss you. I love you.

**End of tape**

Max: You were taping that!

CC: Well we had there for another reason.

Fran: You love me?

Max: Well I…

Fran: Oh so you're taking it back again?

Regis and Kelly: Again?

Everyone: Long story.

Kelly: Well this tape is for you Maxwell.

**Tape Fran on the couch at Sylvia's**

Fran: Oh ma I don't know what to do.

Sylvia: Darling it's not you're fault.

Fran: Yes it is ma. I'm in love with a man who keeps hurting me. And I just can't give up on him ma. I love him to much. But he doesn't love me.

Sylvia: Yes he does it's just he's British. British never show any feelings.

Fran: Oh come on ma that's not true. Niles is British and he shows feelings.

Sylvia: You got me there.

Fran: Oh ma no matter how much I try I'm never going to be able to give him up.

**End of tape**

Regis: And now something for the both of you.

**Anther tape begins. This tape has the baby pictures of Fran and Max and all the good times they shared with the family and each other. Now it shows Sylvia in the kitchen wearing a red outfit.**

Sylvia: Is it on? Oh. Fran, Mr. Sheffield, I love you both very much that's why I agreed to do this. But if something doesn't come out of this I'll strangle you both my bare hands. Love you.

**More pictures of Fran and Max with the kids, now it shows the kids sitting on the couch in the living room**

B: Dad Fran it's been five years, don't you think you should forgive each other?

Maggie: Dad I'm sure Fran will come back if you tell her how you feel.

Grace: Yeah you two belong together. If you're not gonna do it for yourself at least do it for us.

**More pictures of Fran and Max, then some with them and Niles and CC. Then it shows Niles wearing a suit with a brown tie with his arm around CC who's wearing a blue maternity blouse sitting on the loveseat the office**

Niles: Miss. Fine, Sir we both care about you.

CC: Even though Nanny Fine and I have never been close, we still want the best for you two.

Niles: You two are our closes friends. Miss. Fine I remember you told me I should get married, have a kid then try to get Mr. Sheffield to commit. Well I'm almost there.

CC: I wouldn't be one to get you two back together but, I'm married to him now. And he showed me how much you two belong together.

Niles: So you two better at least give this a try or we'll both help Sylvia strangle you.

**More pictures then Yetta in a yellow and black outfit in kitchen.**

Niles os: Tell them.

Yetta: Tell them what?

Niles os: That you want them to get together.

Yetta: Who?

Sylvia os: Mr. Sheffield and Fran.

Yetta: They're already married!

**Sylvia goes and whispers Ricky and Lucy in Yetta's ear.**

Yetta: What! You two have got to get back together! There is No other couple that belongs together like you two! Think about poor little Ricky!

**More pictures then it ends.**

Regis: So are you two going to give this a go?

Fran: I will if he will.

Max: I will if she will.

Kelly: We're gonna take that as a yes.

Regis: You two will be dining in the plaza hotel and staying there no interruptions for two days.

Kelly: So go outside and into the limo for your reunion.

Regis: And we'll see how all this turned out on Wednesday

**Wednesday stage everyone's there again.**

Regis: how did you two like those nights?

Fran: Oh Regis it was so beautiful.

Max: Yes thank you very much everyone.

Fran: We found out how much we had hurt each other and how much we missed and loved each other.

Max: So we've decided to…

Fran: Go our serrate ways.

Everyone: What!

Max and Fran: Kidding.

Fran: We decided to get married!

**Everyone gets excited and get up to hug them**.

Kelly: When?

Max: Next year.

Everyone: Why?

Fran: That way we can get married here.

Regis: Well we can't wait to see you next year.

Kelly: Maybe then we can play the tape.

Fran and Max: No.

**Until next valentines …**

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed please let me know, if you liked it, that way I know whether or not to write the wedding._


End file.
